


I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)

by la_haine_pacifique



Series: A Series Of Tsukikane Events [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Part 3, Possibly OOC?, a series of tsukikane events, because I hate myself, this is why i can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_haine_pacifique/pseuds/la_haine_pacifique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third part of A Series of Tsukikane Events has Tsukiyama showing off his musical talents on the piano, with a bad bit of singing on Kaneki's part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hipstasmatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstasmatic/gifts).



_You look so nice and soft, and easy to eat._

Even awake and screaming, Kaneki can still hear the whispers of Rize from that night, can still feel her clinger to him and digging in her claws. Even as Tsukiyama cradles him, hushing and reassuring him, she's still _there_.

It doesn't happen as much, now. Much less than it did before Kaneki started staying over at Tsukiyama's house. And when Tsukiyama had asked Kaneki to move in with him, the nightmares had almost entirely stopped. And today was a good day. Kaneki did not wake up screaming in he and Tsukiyama's bed. No, instead Kaneki Ken woke up to a dim dawn that came filtering in through drawn shades and the left side of the bed empty.

Confused, Kaneki sat up, looking around to see if there was a trace of Tsukiyama in their room. It took a moment, but his eyes finally settled on one of a pair of dressers. There was a rose sitting on it, and Kaneki got up to investigate, taking his blanket with him as a sort of wrap/cape combo. The edges of it swished about his feet as he crossed the room, a small fabric trail behind him that soon came to a fluttering halt. On the dresser, next to the rose, was a note.

_I'm sorry I'm not there to see you wake up, ma belle amor. I couldn't sleep, so I went downstairs. Come join me? ___

And a smile lit up Kaneki's face. Leaving him with a rose and a note? That overly cliched nerd. 

He turned and started walking towards the door of the room. It was already slightly cracked, so he pushed it open a bit further, stopping when he thought he heard something. 

Kaneki paused for a moment, trying to see if he actually had heard something. There it was! It was faint, but Kaneki was sure there was noise coming from downstairs, he just couldn't decide on _what_ it was. He started walking again, determined more now to find the noise than his boyfriend. Tsukiyama could and would wait.

The closer he got to the stairs, the louder the noise grew, and partway down he was positive the noise was Tsukiyama's piano. He recognized the song, but it sounded... off. Slow.

Kaneki sang along to it as he descended the stairs, trying to make sure he slowed down to match the piano. He'd heard this song long ago, when Hide had attempted researching English music.

 _Kanekiii, there's sooo much of it. Why do they have so much music?_ he'd whined. And Kaneki had just laughed and listened along to what Hide had described as "classics."

"But I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more, just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door...," he sang quietly on his way to Tsukiyama's music room. He knew Tsukiyama played music, but he'd never gotten to hear it.

Pushing open the door, he really started to wonder why. Tsukiyama sitting there in front of a black grand piano, his fingers floating, gentle on the keys, and the music that filled the room was something Kaneki wanted to see a million more times. It filled him with a sense of awe and wonder, one like what he'd felt whenever he read a Takatsuki Sen book. He never wanted to lose that feeling.

Kaneki entered the room quietly, dropping his blanket at the door. It took him a bit longer to creep across the vast music room than it had to get across the room he and Tsukiyama had shared, but he still reached the center, where Tsukiyama and his piano were restarting the song. Kaneki stood behind Tsukiyama, singing under his breath and wrapping his arms around his lover. He knew Tsukiyama was smiling, he could hear it in his playing. It sounded so light and happy, and Kaneki found himself singing a little louder. Just enough that Tsukiyama would be able to hear it.

"When I go out, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you. And when I come home, yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you. I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you." Kaneki knew his voice had cracked at least once and he was off key and he barely stayed with the rhythm Tsukiyama had decided on, but he still sang. He sang for his love, _his_ belle amor.

Eventually the song ended, and Kaneki kissed the top of Tsukiyama's head. "Good morning."

Tsukiyama turned on the piano bench, disrupting Kaneki a bit. When he was done moving about, though, he wrapped his arms around Kaneki's waist, pulling him in close. "Good morning, mon amor," he said, a smile playing out across his lips. "How did you sleep?"

Kaneki found himself returning the smile without a thought, and he kissed Tsukiyama's forehead, and his cheeks, and his nose, and his lips for good measure. "It was good," he muttered between kisses. "Except for the part where you weren't there when I woke up."

Tsukiyama chuckled, nuzzling his face into Kaneki's chest. "Yes, mon amor, but here I am. With you. And I'd walk thousands upon thousands of miles if it meant you would smile."

And smile Kaneki did. He would always be there, whether Tsukiyama walked a thousand miles or not. 

So the two relished the moment before Kaneki finally nudged Tsukiyama. "Come on, we have to eat and train and Hinami wants to see a movie tonight."

Tsukiyama nodded. "What are we eating?"

Backing up, a wild grin flashed across Kaneki's face. "You can eat me if you can catch me."

And with that, he left, dashing out of the room into whatever corner of the house he could get to. Of course, not a corner Tsukiyama wouldn't be able to find...

**Author's Note:**

> I mighta gotten a little ooc at the end and I'M SO SORRY. But I love these idiots. And this whole thing. Jesus Christ.


End file.
